Desert Blossom
by FanOfAnimation1994
Summary: What if before Mr. Peabody and Sherman fixed the rip in the space-time continuum, King Tut tried to convince Penny to come back with her to Ancient Egypt? An AU PennyxTut one-shot (with slight PennyxSherman) from the writer of "You Saved My Life" and "The Six of Us".


**Desert Blossom**

The Animal Control officer willingly released Mr. Peabody from his collar seconds after he received a Presidential pardon from George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Bill Clinton. He embraced Sherman with a warm hug, proud and thankful of the boy's "I'm a Dog Too" speech, which inspired every historical figure that surrounded them, along with the Petersons, and the NYPD officers that pursued him under the demand of the wicked Ms. Grunion, who scowled in disbelief that the dog she deems an unfit father is being let go after he bit her hand not too long ago. As Mr. Peabody and Sherman exchanged relieved smiles, King Tutankhamun (or "Tut" for short) happily looked on. Before he and his people suddenly rained down to the present, the Pharaoh believed the dog and boy were "barbarians" responsible for sabotaging his marriage with Penny, who stood before him in a Greek toga, excited that Sherman reunited with his father.

_"I guess they're not barbarians after all." _Tut thought. Knowing he will be returning to his respective time period shortly, Tut carefully approached the blonde girl. This was his only chance to ask her something important. "Um, Penny?" He spoke. Penny heard her name and turned around. Seeing that it was Tut, she fearfully stepped back.

"W-what do you w-want?" Penny asked timidly. Sherman noticed Tut and quickly stood between Penny and the Pharaoh.

"Listen Tut, we don't want any trouble!" Sherman acted tough to protect his crush.

"You've got it all wrong." Tut calmly replied, "Please, I just want to speak with my desert blossom."

"I'm NOT your desert blossom!" Penny crossed her arms, "Not anymore!"

"Yeah!" Sherman shot Tut a stern look.

"I don't think we have much time left together." Tut explained. "If you would kindly-"

"NO!" Sherman and Penny hissed, causing Tut to flinch.

_"Why can't they trust me for just a minute..." _He thought, sadly rubbing his arm. Mr. Peabody abruptly ended his conversation with George Washington to investigate the matter alongside Paul and Patty Peterson, who had to halt their talk with Spartacus.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Peabody asked the children.

"Yeah, what's with the shouting?" Paul asked.

"Tut won't leave us alone." Sherman whined, "There's no way I'm letting him near Penny after what he dragged her into!" Tut sighed and starred at the ground. Why was his civilization so cruel and barbarous that when he dies, Penny would be killed and mummified with her?

"Now, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said, "I've taught you better. Never hold a grudge. Perhaps King Tut has a good reason to speak with Miss Peterson."

"But, but-" Sherman sputtered.

"No 'buts.'" Mr. Peabody pointed at his son, "Give the Pharaoh a chance, Sherman."

"Oh alright..." Sherman rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"I thank you." Tut nodded to Mr. Peabody, who bowed to the young ruler. Tut approached Penny, who still hesitated to speak with him.

"It's okay, Penny." Patty assured her daughter, "Stay calm."

"Penny, my bride?" Tut began.

"Yes, Tut?" Penny replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Since me and my people will be returning to Egypt soon, I was wondering if you wanted to come back with me to be my wife?" The Pharaoh asked, taking her hands gently.

_"WHAT?!" _Sherman, Mr. Peabody, Paul, and Patty exclaimed in their heads.

"No!" Paul shouted as he closed in on the young Egyptian, "Nuh uh, there's no way I'll let that happen. You're not taking my daughter away!"

"Paul, relax!" Patty restrained her husband, who scowled at Tut with hatred.

_"Who does that brat think he is_." He thought angrily.

"Are you insane?" Penny responded, "I can't go back with you. I'll die when you die, remember?"

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to reverse those traditions." Tut said, "That when I die, you'll become ruler and be rich beyond your wildest dreams." Penny's eyes glistened. Initially, she agreed to marry Tut in order to greedily inherit his riches when he passes away as a teenager. That plan was foiled once she discovered she will be killed along with him.

"Really?" She cooed.

"I'll make sure of it, my desert blossom." Tut smiled, "I'm the Pharaoh after all. What do you say?" Penny starred at Tut then looked over at Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and her parents, who eagerly awaited a response.

"Penny, you can't be serious?" Sherman stepped forward.

"SHERMAN!" Mr. Peabody barked. Sherman jumped backward immediately.

"Oh, Tut." Penny said, "It's very sweet that you would do all that for me, but I must decline." She let go of Tut's grasp.

"Oh?" Tut frowned. _"What was I thinking? Of course she would refuse."_

"You see, I belong here in the present with my parents, with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. I can't just abandon them. They're family. No amount of power and riches could ever replace them. I'm sorry, Tut. I'm staying here." Penny said as she backed up next to Sherman.

"I see, that's your final decision then." Tut sighed, holding back tears, "And you_ like_ Sherman?"

"Oh!" Penny lit up, "Well...I...Uh..." She blushed, as did Sherman.

"That's enough to convince me." Tut approached Penny and Sherman, grabbed both of their hands and folded them together with his blessing. "I only want you to be happy, wherever you are and whoever you're with, Penny. You deserve Sherman. Maybe someday you two will get married."

"Gee, thanks Tut." Penny chuckled awkwardly, her heart beating faster than normal.

"Sherman?" Tut turned to the boy.

"Y-yeah, Tut?" Sherman stuttered.

"Take care of her." Tut held out his hand. Sherman reluctantly shook it, "She's YOUR desert blossom now."

"I will, Tut." Sherman smiled, "Good luck with your reign. I'm sorry I called you "King Butt" too."

"That's quite fine. I thank you, Sherman." Tut bowed. The Pharaoh whistled and two Egyptian women came out to place Tut's royal headpiece on Sherman and a beaded Cleopatra-like headpiece on Penny, "And I wish you two the best luck here in the present together." Sherman and Penny exchanged sweet looks, blushing like a young couple. The surrounding historical figures applauded as if a marriage took place.

"Isn't that sweet, Paul?" Patty shook her husband's arm, "Our daughter's found herself a sweetheart in Sherman!"

"Eh, I suppose." Paul groaned, still peeved at Tut, but secretly feeling proud for his little girl. Mr. Peabody smiled at Sherman, joyful that he and Tut have come to a truce competing for Penny's love. Tut rejoined his respective people. Ay, his vizier, placed a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder, sensing his heartbreak.

"You did the right thing, your majesty." Ay said, much to Tut's surprise. Ay is usually strict about Egyptian customs and would not have accepted Tut's change of heart back in Ancient Egypt.

_"I'll never forget you, Penny." _Tut shed a tear, wiping it from his face. _"As long as you're happy, I'm happy."_

"Sherman, promise me that if we do ever get married, there won't be any scary blood oaths, alright?" Penny winked at the boy.

"O-okay, Penny." Sherman replied smitten to the brink. Penny only giggled. All of a sudden there was a burst of lightening. A giant vortex opened up in the sky above Mr. Peabody's penthouse. The Sphinx came soaring down and crashed on the pavement. The nose popped off and trapped Ms. Grunion against the ground, just barely crushing her. With the WABAC machine their only chance of saving the space-time continuum, Mr. Peabody and Sherman sprung into action.

**The End**

_**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Feel free to review and/or favorite. On the meantime, check out my MPaS one-shot collection "The Six of Us" and my other MPaS stories "Ice Skating", "You Saved My Life", and "Payback". Cheers!**_


End file.
